A collection of chicks' drabbles
by AlaskaForever
Summary: I thought it would be great to do a collection of drabbles for each of my OC's. I will keep adding them so stay tuned! (Some will be longer than others).
1. Chapter 1

**A collection of chicks' drabbles**

**Me: I had this idea last night and I thought it would be great to do a collection of drabbles for each of my OC's. So I hope you enjoy them.**

**Sadie's drabbles**

**This isn't my coffee...**

"Yuck" Skipper exclaimed as he spat out a fair amount of liquid and eyed his tin mug suspiciously. All of the chicks watched their uncle intently with interest and Scout wondered what had made his dad react like that to his drink. "What's the matter Skipper?" Kowalski asked and his leader quickly replied "My coffee, it doesn't taste right?" as he stirred the fish around in his mug. "Maybe that fish is rotten?" Private offered and everyone watched as Rico made a beeline for Skipper and devoured the fish. The room waited expectantly for Rico to vomit, but in its place was a large burp. "Nope, it fresh!" Rico declared, as he patted his stomach with a satisfactory smile. An idea popped in to Kowalski's mind "May I inspect your coffee machine, Skipper?" Kowalski asked his leader for permission, since he knew how protective Skipper was over his machine. Skipper nodded and flinched as Kowalski removed the top part of the machine by pulling it out. "Aha! I think I found the problem Skipper . Someone has replaced the coffee beans with tea bags!" Kowalski announced and all eyes focused on Private. "What! I would never... Skipper I wouldn't dare touch your coffee machine!" Private defended himself in a frightened tone of voice. Skipper patted his shoulder reassuringly "I know Private, I know. You wouldn't have the guts, but I know someone who does... Sadie!" Skipper said his daughter's name angrily. Sadie's long suppressed laugh rang out and she made a run for the ladder with her dad hot on her heels.

**Breaking curfew**

Training had just finished and the group of tired penguins dragged their feet over to the hatch that lead in to the HQ. Sadie caught up with Quin, who was slightly ahead of her and whispered quickly "You, Me. Dancing tonight. Julien's party" and as she waddled in front of him with self-confidence, Sadie looked back over her shoulder and gave him a saucy wink. Quin smiled and began to tremble with anticipation and excitement. Later on, once everyone was in their respective bunks Quin and Sadie jumped on to the floor and began crawling on their bellies. Carefully they climbed up the ladder, trying to make as little noise as physically possible. Suddenly, Kowalski let out a cry in his sleep "Doris, you don't need to marry a swordfish! Just because he has a sword for a nose... it doesn't make him a gentlemen!" and Quin and Sadie had to hold their breath to not let out loud laughs. He began to stir "Crud! We will get caught..." Quin whispered and gave Sadie a worried look. Sadie took a deep breath and tried to imagine what Doris would sound like "Kowalski... my love I would never leave you. What swordfish... I only have eyes for you!" Sadie said in a loving voice and she added a tee-hee type of laugh to end it. This seemed to subdue Kowalski and he drifted back in to a deep sleep. Exiting the HQ Sadie and Quin let out a sigh of relief. "Now let's go get our party on!" Sadie chirped and waved her flipper in a vertical line making a ripple. Quin laughed and they both jumped in unison out of their habitat. Flipping over the wall, King Julien smiled and welcomed them warmly "Hey, you penguins made it! Where are the others?" the King scanned his habitat for them. "You probably are not familiar with the term curfew, but the others would never break it!" Quin explained and King Julien agreed "You are right I am not familiar with the term, how you say curfew. Come on though enough chit-chat let's party!" as he bounced over and hit the music box. Party rock anthem began blasting out and Quin grabbed Sadie and twirled her underneath his flipper. They both began to dance together and shake their hips and watched in awe as King Julien began break dancing. Meanwhile, Skipper woke up with a start. How could he be so forgetful! He had forgot to do the register and make sure everyone was safely inside the HQ. He started from the top of his bunks and worked his way down and he soon noticed the absence of his daughter (surprise, surprise) and Quin... Skipper's blood ran cold. Out with a boy late at night, sounds like trouble to me Skipper thought to himself. Not wanting to disturb his team he climbed out of the HQ and was immediately blinded by the laser lights that were rotating all around the zoo. This naturally attracted him over to the crazy lemur's habitat and he stood on top of the wall. Sadie and Quin did not even see him as they were so absorbed in the music and their dancing. "Ah Skipper you made it buddy!" King Julien announced happily as he skipped over to him. Skipper put out a restraining flipper to protect his personal space and make him stop "I am not your buddy, I am here for my curfew-breaking charges!" Skipper retorted and felt like breaking the lemur's arm as it wrapped around his shoulder. "Look I even had some babes shipped out for you! They come all the way from Antartctica surely you won't break their hearts?" Julien pointed out two female emperor penguins, who were chatting together. Quin glanced up and noticed Skipper and he stopped dancing and cringed. "Quin what's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost" Sadie said jokingly and followed the direction of Quin's frozen stare. "Oh no..." Sadie muttered and shame-faced walked over to her dad with Quin. "Hi daddy... want to dance?" Sadie laughed nervously, but the look of Skipper's face made her realise he wasn't impressed. "Ringtail those penguins aren't even the same type as me!" Skipper pointed out, shuddering at the thought of creating a hybrid. "Hey, at least they are the same species and besides that didn't stop you when you were with that falcon! Whatever her name was..." Sadie said slyly and her dad looked at his daughter with a shocked expression "How do you know about...". Skipper was dumbfounded and Sadie said "Uncle Kowalski stabs you in the back... a lot" Sadie smiled and Skipper signalled for both of them to leave. Quin stopped "Where are my manners? King Julien you throw an awesome party. You truly are an amazing host" and he gave a smart bow. "He's a keeper Sadie!" the king winked and Quin whispered "That info is on the down low" before Skipper could understand what their exchanges meant he jumped over the wall with Sadie. Back at the HQ, Skipper's rant began; emphasising the importance of punctuality and discipline and blah blah... Sadie drifted of and only focused again when Skipper turned to Quin and sharpy said "I knew you were a bad influence on my daughter from the moment you joined my unit!". Sadie rushed over and defended him "It's not Quin's fault it was my idea and besides I lo... I... I" Sadie stammered as she realised she almost exposed to her dad her true feelings for Quin. Skipper still hadn't caught on and she prayed that day would never come. "I'm sorry, we both are for breaking our curfew" Sadie said and held her dad's gaze. "Fine, go to bed and if you ever sneak out again... Let's just say you don't want that to happen!" Skipper warned the two chicks as they climbed in to their bunks.

**The next morning**

"Kowalski may I have a word in the office" Skipper asked as he made his way over to a heavy metal door. As Skipper disappeared in to the room, Kowalski stood up from his chair and held a nervous expression on his face "I wonder what he wants" Kowalski wondered out loud. Sadie smiled slyly "Probably giving you a promotion for all of your hard work" and Quin had to try really hard to not let his snigger escape as he and Sadie exchanged knowing looks. They knew the real reason, Skipper was going to give Kowalski a piece of his mind. Kowalski smirked and said "Well it's about time!" as he proudly marched over and entered the office. Marie and Darwin glared at Quin and Sadie. "You can't pull the wool over our eyes. What is your dad really going to do to ours, Sadie?" Darwin demanded and Sadie sarcastically replied "Well of course we can't pull the wools over your eyes! We don't have any." and Quin jumped in by adding "Yeah we have feathers duh!". Marie rolled her eyes and muttered "That is so corny". "Whatever" Sadie snapped losing interest, but she gave Dolores a sympathetic look, since she had a deep frown of concern on her face. "Don't worry Dolores... nothing bad is going to happen. I promise" Sadie reassured her friend and all heads whipped round as Kowalski exited the sound proof room. Apart from looking a bit peaky and deflated he was still intact, that was a good sign Sadie thought to herself. However, she couldn't help saying in an innocent voice "What's the matter uncle Kowalski, did you not get your promotion?" and Kowalski put on a brave face and optimistically said "Not yet!" attempting to put a positive spin on things. Skipper had been furious with him thanks to Sadie ratting him out, the little minx. However, Kowalski was not one for revenge and he didn't want his niece to win. Private asked Kowalski "What happened in there" and Kowalski turned to him and said bluntly "Private... you need to understand that some things in life must be kept private." and as Private looked confused Kowalski decided to retire to his lab where he could keep out of Skipper's way. For a while at least...

**Gentle encouragement**

"Come on James, I believe in you! You can do it!" Sadie encouraged James as his knees knocked together. Standing on the edge of a cliff ( to him that is what is resembled) in truth he was on a small hill, but he was immobilized by fear of jumping in to the leaf pile that the chicks had made underneath it. "Go on James, it's marvelous fun!" Victoria enthused to her brother as she ran past and did a front flip in to the pile. Dolores did an impressive backfilp and Marie and Darwin did a double backflip to just try and outdo their sister. Scout was watching the spectacle and was praticing his moves, the sole reason why Skipper had sent the chicks to the park in the first place! Quin just jumped straight on to it and laughed as he slowly sank in to the middle of it. Rocky and Roxy performed a united dive bomb and this made the leaf pile collapse and all of the leaves scattered everywhere. The chicks groaned, apart from Rocky and Roxy, who were laughing, as they began to re-structure the pile. Sadie took this opportunity to talk to James as she was standing behind him. "What are you afraid of James. Taking a risk here and there is what life is all about you know! You miss out on all of the fun otherwise..." Sadie smiled at James, who looked up at her with thoughtful eyes. "Do you want me to hold your flipper, we can jump together. Safety in numbers, am I right?!" Sadie nudged James with her flipper jokingly, but he shook his head and continued to look down at the new leaf pile that had been re-constructed. "Come on James, you trust me right? Nothing bad is going to happen, leaders honour" Sadie rose one flipper in to the air and placed one on her heart as she said this solemnly. James backed up and bumped in to her, without thinking Sadie lost her patience and gave James a firm shove with the intention of moving him forward. However, James was unprepared and he lost his balance. Falling forward he screamed as he landed headfirst in to the pile and disappeared. "Sadie, that was an incredibly mean thing to do!" Private admonished firmly and Sadie stared in disbelief (now they turn up, she thought bitterly). "I didn't mean to push him that hard..." Sadie pointed out as she walked down the hill. "Clearly then you still had the intention of pushing him in the first place if you said you didn't mean to" Private returned crossly, angry at his niece's behaviour. Sadie wanted to make a sharp remark, but surprisingly she forgot how scary her uncle Private could be if one of his chicks was hurt, bullied or made upset. Skipper sighed and looked at the leaf pile and then eyed Sadie with a 'seriously' facial expression. She shrugged and watched nervously as Jame's head popped up out of the pile and he spat out a leaf. "That was great! James exclaimed and he beamed at Sadie and rushed over to her giving her a hug. "Thank you for doing that on purpose Sadie!" he said gratefully and Sadie smiled weakly as her dad eyed her with contempt. "It was an accident James, I didn't mean to encourage you by doing that..." Sadie apologised, but was surprised when James laughed and said "Well I guess you could call it 'gentle encouragement'. Sometimes you need a push to acheive your best, besides that what all the adults always say!" he skipped of happy with his knowledge. Scout called after the little penguin "That push is not meant to be literally a push!".

**That's my enemy!**

Sadie panted and placed a flipper across her chest as she leant hard against the stone slab she was concealing herself behind. She was shocked... How on earth had Hans become so accurate with one of his numerous types of guns?! Sadly, she gazed at her once beautiful tail feathers that had been singed by Han's flamethrower. Silently, she pondered on how she would explain this one to her dad... Awoken from her thoughts by a blast that shook the ground beneath her, Sadie instinctively leapt up from her position and fled to the opposite side of the room. Thankfully, she missed being crushed by the ceiling that was rapidly caving inwards. Hans threw down his weapon in anger "Shoot, never ever set your gun to turbo speed!" as he began kicking the gun repeatedly. Sadie smiled at this spectacle and decided to use this opportunity to provoke the puny puffin "Go cry over something while, like your disgusting Danish pastries." Han's attention was immediately captured "Excuse me!" and Sadie said smugly "Take a leaf from our British cooking books. Scones are the best, your pastries are far too sweet. Quite ironic, considering how dark and dismal the people are. They possess ice, cold souls as well!" Sadie enjoyed tormenting Hans, her words resembled a knife that was twisting insides Han's heart. "That's not fair! Insult me, but not my people or our culture!" Hans retorted sharply as he faced the precocious chick, who had a mischievous gleam in her eye. Sadie was not really the one at fault after all she was only imitating her dad, who always had a nasty word or joke about the Danes. This was regarding his history with them and Sadie wished she knew more about it. Hans picked up his gun and made the target focus on Sadie, realising she had overstep the mark, Sadie quickly apologised "Hans I'm truly sorry! I can not begin to fathom what came over me..." as a few tears threatened to spill from the corners of her sorrowful eyes. "Too late for excuses! I will obliterate you know." Hans said in a sinister tone of voice and Sadie for once was immobilised... with fear? No! Annoyingly, she noticed her feet were trapped in a metal device, one of Han's traps. Perfect she thought as she had no other alternative, but to close her eyes and pray the end was nigh. Suddenly, a voice echoed around Han's lair "I don't think so Hans!" Skipper said and his body language exuded self-confidence. "You like your pastries, don't you Hans! Then let my daughter go or the pastry becomes deep fried!" Skipper shouted as he held a pastry in his flipper and pressed a flamethrower (courtesy of Rico) against it. Hans beak began to tremble and he pressed a button that released Sadie, who ran over to her dad. Quickly she grabbed the pastry from her dad and tossed it to Hans. She smiled and Skipper growled with annoyance and he left with Sadie. Once outside Skipper chided Sadie "Hans is my enemy, not yours. Comprende?" and she nodded her head in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quin's drabbles**

**Un-denied beauty**

Breathing heavily, the penguins continued their training excersises that Skipper was leading them through. Quin was trying to stay focused, however he could not prevent his eyes from locking on to Sadie, who was standing in the first line. Perspiration dripped down her body and remained on her feathers, thus making it resemble the gentle, early morning dew. She looked exquisite! Travelling, his eyes documented every single detail of her charmingly curvy body and shivers began to run down Quin's spine. His body felt like it might shake uncontrollably and expose his true feeling for Sadie. He gulped and struggled to force his eyes away from her figure. How he yearned for her! Skipper would murder him if he knew the truth. Sighing, he glanced back to Sadie once more, in the hope of catching one last of those determined gleams that often appeared in her eyes. This would always provide him with the courage to continue and fight on when they were on a particularly tough mission or an intense training course. Suddenly, Quin was knocked back down to earth as a blow on the back of his head sent him crashing on to the floor. Slightly dazed, Quin carefully stood up only to be held firmly by his shoulders as Skipper addressed him angryily "Quin, I just asked you a question!" as Quin returned a blank stare and began to mumble awkwardly. Skipper shook him and growled with annoyance. However, he relaxed his grip and signalled to the team to head back inside the HQ, choosing not to advance the situation further. Curiosity piqued Rocky asked "What's up man?" as Quin looked longingly at Sadie and gave a sweet smile. Sadie noticed this, her breath caught in her throat and she felt herself visibly blush. As she quickly disappeared in to the HQ, Rocky nudged Quin with his flipper and gave him a knowing wink. Quin began to feel nervous, since Rocky could have a bad habit of accidentally sharing secrets or information that should be kept confidential (despite the fact he was a penguin of few words, like his dad Rico!). "You want to get out of training... with Sadie's help!" Rocky grunted happily as he thought he had accurately interpreted what Quin's longing look had meant. If only you knew the truth Quin thought to himself as he let out a sigh of relief (mentally so as to not alert Rocky) and he followed him in to the HQ.

**Giving 'helpful' advice**

Darwin watched as Quin waddled by swaying his sides. He appeared to exude confidence and seemed to possess what he had heard overs call swagger. Maybe he could give me some pointers Darwin thought to himself. Quin admired his reflection in the glass of the HQ windows, his feathers were particularly shiny today. Unfortunately, Quin did have a slightly vain side to his personality. His cocky nature also meant that quite a few of the female penguins that visited Central Park from other zoos found him unbearable to be around. However, Darwin did not know this! "Excuse me, Quin can I ask you something?" Darwin asked uncertainly as his eyes darted all around the room, afraid one of the others saw him asking a question. That was completely unheard of for Darwin because even when he was unsure or didn't comprehend something he would always bluff and say he knew it anyway! Quin spun round fast from where he had been gazing at his complexion in the window and hoped he wasn't blushing! "What is it! I was kind of busy with something..." Quin snapped as he tapped his foot impatiently on the floor. "Sure, you were busy preening your feathers and idolising yourself must be _very _important! However, I really require some advice..." Darwin replied annoyed by Quin's lack of interest. Quin could be so sweet and considerate, but other times he was just obnoxious! "Fine, tell me what your problem is, but anything science related I am stumped!" Quin relented and his eyes regarded Darwin with curiosity, who had a worried expression on his face. "You see I really like this girl... Her name is Beatrice and..." Darwin stopped as Quin's wild laugh startled him. "Beatrice! Are you serious! Oh... you are. Sorry mate, but if I had my eye on a girl called that then I would dump her while your ahead. Too posh for my taste" Quin sneered and didn't even flinch when Darwin turned a deep shade of red and clenched his flippers in to fists. "How dare you! You hardly know a single fact about her. Look her name aside, I need to know. No... I need to learn from you Quin! How can I get swagger?" Darwin sighed his moment of rage had subsided as quickly as it had conjured up. Smiling Quin began to demonstrate how to walk whilst moving his head from side to side. "Just remember be the alpha male. You are the one in charge!" Quin explained and he sent Darwin on his way.

Beatrice was swimming in the lake of Central Park and she spied Darwin, who was walking towards her in a really weird way... "Greetings Darwin, did you get hit on the head with a baseball or something... because you look like you are really wobbly." Beatrice greeted Darwin, but her voice held a worried tone as her eyes analysed Darwin with great concern for his well-being. "Salutations Beat..." Darwin quickly stopped himself as he remembered Quin's words resounding in his head '_Alpha male'_. "I mean. Hey, baby-cakes. Nothing is wrong with me! It's just that your beauty makes me go weak at the knees." Darwin smiled innocently and Beatrice frowned at Darwin's strange behaviour. His manner was altered... Usually Darwin was intelligent, but witty, however now he was acting like a jerk and he kept bragging on about all of his inventions and future plans. Yet when it was Beatrice's turn to speak Darwin switched of and ignored her, simply showing no interest and at one point he even yawned in her face. Infuriated by this Beatrice finally lost it "You know what Darwin. I used to think you were cool. You impressed me with your smart talk and we had a lot of banter, which I loved. However, now I see what you really are... a jerk! Don't bother to try and convince me otherwise... Goodbye Darwin I pray we never meet again!" tears pricked her eyes as she dived deep underwater and left a dumbfounded Darwin standing their with his beak open wide. With no alternative he headed back to the zoo with a heavy heart. Quin was dancing with Sadie and they were laughing joyfully. "Hey Darwin! Did my advice help?" Quin queried, but judging by Darwin's glum expression it hadn't worked. "Oh it helped me alright! It chased away the girl of my dreams and it helped to break my heart!" Darwin cried dramatically as he retired to his bunk. Sadie glared at Quin, who smiled weakly. "Sorry mate. What can I say... The alpha male doesn't always win!" Quin called after Darwin, who returned a steely glare from his bunk.


End file.
